Wilbur Frank
Sergeant Wilbur Frank is a main character in the machinima Sandguardians. He first appeared in Episode 3, being given oral sex by Claire and getting caught by Miller and Gates. Personality Wilbur is shown to be very demanding. He is also rarely seen around his teammates, as they are usually scattered around the outside of the base due to Wilbur's orders. One could say Wilbur gives his teammates orders just to get them out of his hair. One could also say Wilbur's leadership is the opposite of Legend's. As a result, his squad seems to have little respect for him. Wilbur is also very perverted since he is almost always performing some form of sexual activity with Claire inside the base. Wilbur displays his true colors during Season 2, where he constantly berates his squad, doesn't take things seriously, thinks selfishly, and threatens his team to do what he says, both verbally and physically. In Truth of the Legend, Wilbur threatens to punish both Claire and Miller simply for trying to provide him with information. In White Light, Wilbur shoots Gates in the arm for attempting to go AWOL and attempts to lie to HQ in order to get Gates court-martialed. Ironically, Wilbur got his comeuppance when he was killed by the Guy in White. Because of his attitude and actions towards his team, Wilbur is clearly a bad influence to each member of the Sandbox Red team. Skill Wilbur did not show any skills in combat. However, he has shown a sign of leadership by giving duties, which in some ways can be successful or not. In Episode 2, Miller informed Gates that Wilbur told him to steal the Blue Team's tank starter, an act that proved to be an advantage for the Red Team in the long run. He ordered all of his troops to get on duty in Episode 3, which also partially helped the Red Team. However, in Episode 15, Wilbur did not come to Gates' aid while he attacked the Blues, unlike he previously said he would, displaying an act of disorderly instruction. In Season 2, Wilbur expresses disregard for his squad's opinions or ideas. Specifically, he ordered his team to perform reconnaissance in order for him to take a nap, displaying his laziness. Compared to the other Sandbox troops, on both the Red and Blue teams, Wilbur seems to take the skirmish the least seriously. Relationships Miller Wilbur does not see much in Miller other than a tool, as he constantly gives him orders or yells at him. Miller, on the other hand, seems to be intimidated by Wilbur and listens to his orders due to fear. He, however, does not seem to truly repsect Wilbur. Gates Wilbur sees Gates as a very useful soldier, as he always sends him in battle, probably seeming confident that he will get the job done. However, this usually ends with Gates getting hurt or severely injured. It is revealed in Episode 29 that Wilbur hated Gates the most out of the team, but also stated that he was the strongest in battle. Gates expresses his hatred for Wilbur as well, calling him the "shittiest team leader ever". Wilbur truly expresses his dislike for Gates when he shoots him in the arm. Claire Wilbur spends the most amount of time with Claire, seeing her as his favorite. The two are usually inside the base alone performing sexual acts with her. As a result Miller & Gates get angry with Claire. In Episode 20, Claire becomes infuriated when Wilbur puts her on lookout duty and tries to tell him that the Reds should counterattack the Blues. When Wilbur simply tries to flirt with her, she scoldly backs away and tells him off, now seeing his true colors. Later on in Episode 25, Claire tries to explain a situation to Wilbur, but Wilbur ignores and threatens to have her court-martialed. Thomas Wilbur seems to enjoy Thomas' company, as he is able to casually talk to him as well as express his feelings towards him. The two also seem to agree on several things as well as have similar qualities. Trivia *Wilbur is the first main character to die in the series. Category:Characters Category:Red Team Category:ONC Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists